


Always Known You

by AppleEye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleEye/pseuds/AppleEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot is expecting royal visitors from the nearby kingdom of Ealdor. The guests are Queen Hunith and her son, Prince Merlin. Arthur can't help but feel he's seen Merlin someplace before, but can't quite figure out when. As the boys grow closer, rumours spread of what they really mean to each other. An alliance must be formed, but will it all work out for the young Princes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Known You

**Author's Note:**

> (There may be typos, I wrote it on my iPod and autocorrect's a bitch sometimes) Sorry if it's crap, it's my first fic. I didn't really like the ending so a sequel will be written - hopefully. Enjoy!

The noises from the banquet hall were growing louder, this irritated Arthur even more. He had decided to sit in the corridor and attempt to read some book that Guinivere had suggested, but no, they have to prepare the castle for some royal guest. One of many. "Why the corridor?" you may ask? Well, even Arthur's room was being cleaned and dusted for the royal guests so about a dozen servants were busy, dashing around his chambers. This whole occasion had frustrated Arthur. Why were these guests so important that they had to prepare the whole castle? Every single nook and cranny was being dusted and polished and Arthur had had quite enough of it. 

As a group of servants dashed past him with sparkling silverware, Arthur slammed his book shut and got up quickly. He couldn't stand it. One of the younger female servants had flinched and turned to face the Prince of Camelot. Her expression was full of nervousness as she did a small, shaky curtesy.

"Is everything alright, sire?" The servant girl whispered, croakily. Arthur really did pity the girl, having to do so much work and dealing with a pissed off prince as well.

"Yes, everything's fine R..." Arthur trailed off and narrowed his eyes, trying to recall the young girl's name. Rosanne? Rosaline? ...Ronald?

"Rosetta, sire." She looked down at her hands on her dress "My name is Rosetta."

"Right, that's it, Rosetta. Sorry." He clasped his hands together, then realised he had to maintain his reputation. "I strongly suggest you get back to work. Wouldn't want to disappoint our guests, would we?" Arthur asked in a condescending tone.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, sire." Rosetta did another quick curtesy then hurried off after the rest of the servants down the long corridor. Now, where could Arthur go for some peace and quiet around here? Then, he realised. That one place he had always gone to when he'd had enough of everything. When his father's nagging and Morgana's whining had gotten too much and he'd just gone.

\------  
When he was nine years old, Arthur had packed up some food and ran from the castle. He didn't know where he was going, or for how long, but he had ran. Once he reached the edge of the forest, young Arthur had begun to have second thoughts. What if he got lost? Or mauled to death by wildeorren? All of a sudden, he didn't care, and continued to trek through the large forest.

The trees had towered over him and the sun shone through the gaps, and Arthur had felt a sense of comfort. For once, he didn't have a care in the world. There was this clearing, once he had been walking for a while. It was beautiful, and the sun was only shining on one spot in the middle. He'd sat at the bottom of a tree in the clearing. Everything was tranquil and Arthur felt at ease. He opened his small bag and grabbed and apple, biting into it as he looked around, hearing the birds chirp.

A few minutes passed and Arthur threw his apple core to the side into some bushes. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. Everything was quiet, then he heard the snapping of a twig behind him. The young boy's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight. Some leaves had crunched after the twig snapped and he stood up, spinning around, expecting to see some great monster. Instead, he saw a boy, with dark scruffy hair, hanging over his forehead. Blue eyes shined from behind the dark mess of hair and dirt covered his cheeks. His clothes were brown, torn trousers and a cream coloured shirt with brown patches of dirt. The young boy looked up at Arthur with fear in his eyes and it showed just how skinny he was as he stood up straight.

"S-sorry. I saw you threw your apple core and I-I'm so hungry and..." He trailed off and stepped back a little.

"You're hungry?" Arthur questioned, tilting his head slightly "When did you last eat?" Arthur had expected an answer like "at breakfast".

"Two days ago. I'm sorry, again." The boy replied, weakly.

"Two days? You really are hungry, starving even." Arthur's voice was filled with sympathy and he picked up his bag, beckoning at the other boy to come closer. The boy took small, shy steps and sat opposite Arthur. The two boys were sat on a small pile of leaves.

Arthur looked around in his bag and pulled out some bread and grapes, handing them to the other boy. His eyes widened in surprise and delight as he looked at Arthur, for conformation that he could take the food. Arthur simply nodded and gave a kind smile to the other boy and he took the food, mumbling a thank you before biting into the bread.

They both sat in silence as Arthur watched the other boy, eating the food quickly and smiling at Arthur once he had finished.

"My name's Arthur Pendragon." The blonde held out his hand to the other. The brown haired boy brushed his hands on his own trousers in an attempt to clean them before he shook Arthur's hand.

"Thank you, Arthur Pendragon. You are very kind." He stood up slowly and Arthur did the same. "I'm afraid I must go, but thank you. My mother needs me."

The other boy turned to walk away but Arthur grabbed his wrist before he could. "Wait." He said in the nicest tone possible. "Take this." The boy turned around and Arthur gave him the bag, still almost full of food.

"Are you sure?" The boy smiled up at Arthur, gratefully. Arthur nodded again. "Thank you, thank you dearly." He shook Arthur's hand again before walking off into the forest.

"Wait, you did not tell me your name!" Arthur called after him. The boy turned around with a knowing smile.

"We will meet again, Arthur Pendragon, then I will tell you my name." He waved at Arthur and ran off into the forest. If Arthur didn't know any better, he could have sworn he saw the faintest hint of gold in the boy's eyes as he walked off.

\------

That is one of Arthur's fondest memories from when he was a boy. One of those moments you could never forget. He still goes to that clearing in the forest as much as he can or whenever he needs to. Deep down, he feels that the boy is going to return, just older. He can't imagine what he'd look like now, but prays that the boy's words will come true and they will meet again.

Arthur was just about to leave to go to that clearing but a servant ran up to him, calling his name.

"Sire, the king requires you in the hall right away. The guests have arrived" 

Arthur simply huffed and nodded, mumbling a thank you as he walked past the servant into the hall. He already had his royal clothes on. A red shirt, silk shirt with dark black trousers, boots and his red cape trailing behind him. One of the maids placed the golden crown on his head before he entered the hall, making his way to his throne. 

The King was already sat in his throne in the centre, Morgana sat to the side of him in a deep green dress. Arthur sat down slowly in the throne and looked over at his father.

"These guests are very important to Camelot, Arthur. Please do try to make a good impression. We are trying to form an alliance." Arthur's father explained to him, he simply nodded in response, looking back towards the doors.

A guard entered with a scroll, reading out loud and clear "Please welcome, Queen Hunith of Ealdor and her son, Prince Merlin." 

As he read the final word, in walked a kind faced woman in a royal blue dress with a silver crown made to look like it was formed by twigs. Behind her, Arthur presumed was her son. He looked him up and down. The man was wearing dark black trousers, like Arthur and simple brown shoes. His shirt was a light blue which was quite loose on him. The cape was a few shades darker than the shirt with silver embroidery around the edges on the back. His crown was silver with a deep blue gem in the centre. 

The King stood up to greet the Queen, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Welcome to our kingdom, my lady. We hope you will enjoy your stay."

"The castle is very beautiful, Uther. I couldn't ask for better." She curtseyed slightly and bowed her head to the King. They both turned to Merlin and stepped aside so that he could walk through. It took Arthur a few seconds to realise Merlin was walking to him, he decided the polite thing to do would be to stand. He did so and the other Prince smiled.

"Good day, my lord. My name is Merlin. I am glad to finally make your acquaintance." He smiled at Arthur before getting on one knee and bowing his head. Merlin stood a few seconds after and Arthur nodded.

"Please, Merlin, call him Arthur. You are of same status." Uther chuckled lightly and smiled. He seemed strangely happy today.

"Okay then." Merlin looked back up at Arthur with a knowing smile. "It is nice to meet you, Arthur Pendragon." Something in that sentence made Arthur's mind feel remembrance. He couldn't think why though. It was too late to ask before Merlin had walked to greet Morgana, kissing her hand and smiling, not quite the same smile he'd given Arthur though. Morgana just nodded, smiling kindly at him.

Hunith and Merlin were at the side, talking together and occasionally looking over at Arthur. This had concerned Arthur slightly, but the looks were full of kindness and happiness. He couldn't work out why they were looking at him, but be tried not to think about it.

"I have been informed the banquet hall is now ready. Dinner has been served." Uther announced and smiled at Hunith, taking her hand and guiding her to the hall. Merlin walked over to Arthur and bowed his head politely. Arthur smiled back and they walked side by side. It turns out they were seated next to each other at the table. Arthur was quite grateful for this, as this meant he'd have somebody his age to talk to instead of being bored out of his mind during his father's speeches.

It got to about the second course before Arthur and Merlin actually started talking to each other. 

"So, Arthur Pendragon-" 

"You can just call me Arthur." He looked over at the other Prince and tried to make his face look kind.

"Fine, 'just Arthur'. Why do you think I was made to take the awfully long journey to visit this castle?" Merlin smiled over at Arthur.

"My father told me it was to form some kind of alliance." Arthur shrugged and Merlin laughed quietly "Something funny?"

"Well, my mother is currently without a husband. Your father, the King of possibly the richest kingdoms, is currently without a wife. It's easy to put two and two together, really." Merlin smiled behind his goblet that he was sipping from.

Arthur wrinkled his nose in realisation as he looked over at his father, who was currently brushing some hair out of Queen Hunith's eyes. "Well, that's disgusting." Arthur turned back to Merlin.

"There's nothing disgusting about love, Arthur Pendragon." Again with the full name.

"Why do you keep on using my full name? You can just call me Arthur." The prince sighed and Merlin was wearing that same, knowing smile.

"You really don't realise yet, do you?" Merlin questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Realise what?" Arthur was incredibly confused.

"It will come in time, Arthur Pendragon." Merlin returned to sipping his wine and eating his meal. Arthur stared at the other Prince in confusion for a few more seconds before continuing with his meal. 

Merlin and Arthur spoke more over the meal, the conversation just seemed to flow between them. At the end, they were just finishing the jug of wine between the two of them.

"Arthur, dear boy, could you please show Merlin to the guest room, the one opposite your's?" Uther asked his son, but it felt more like a command. Arthur simply nodded and stood up and was slightly surprised when Merlin held his hand out for Arthur, it was held up so it wasn't anything romantic but it was still strange. Still, Arthur felt like being polite and took the other Prince's hand. They walked in silence to the guest room, their capes brushing together. 

Once they had reached the door, Arthur stopped outside and Merlin opened it slowly. "It's very lovely in here." He turned to Arthur "Do you mind showing me where everything here is?"

"Oh, um yes of course." Arthur replied and Merlin smiled thankfully. That smile again triggered Arthur's memory. They walked in and Arthur closed the door gently behind him. Arthur had showed him where the bath was and the spare bedclothes for guests. 

"Thank you very much, my lord. Would you mind taking my cape off for me?" 

"Oh, uh yes. Of course." Arthur wasn't expecting all of these requests but he didn't mind. He slowly unclipped the two silver parts, connecting and keeping the cape on Merlin. The other Prince didn't stop watching Arthur's face the whole time, he noticed but didn't really mind. The cape fell off of Merlin's back and Arthur muttered an apology.

"It's fine. Thank you, Arthur Pendragon." Then it clicked, Arthur realised who Merlin was. He looked at Merlin, his eyes slightly widened with shock.

Merlin slowly smiled at Arthur, nodding slightly "You remember now, Arthur Pendragon?"

Arthur didn't know how to react, but he now knows. Merlin is that boy from the forest all those years ago. "It's you." He whispered.

"Hello, Arthur." Merlin grinned and placed one hand on the other man's shoulder "You saved my mother and I. Thank you."

"So, how did this happen? You were a poor boy in rags for clothes with no food. How did you become a Prince?" Arthur question Merlin.

"I grew up not knowing who my father was, but a week after you and I met, the King was killed. Our King Balinor, it turns out he was my father. My mother and him had met and had a relationship when he was a Prince. She realised it had to end, he had only told the court advisor. When he died, the advisor had shown everyone his will. It revealed my mother and I as being the next in line." Arthur listened to the story and nodded slowly. He felt sympathetic for Merlin, never knowing his father. 

"I know how it feels, to never have met one of your parents. My mother died in childbirth." Arthur smile sympathetically and Merlin stroked the other man's shoulder comfortingly.

"I have thanked you every night before I go to bed and every morning when I wake up. You are my saviour, Arthur. I am eternally grateful towards you. You're the reason I'm where I am today." Merlin smiled up at Arthur "I always knew we'd meet again. Always wanted to meet you again." The last sentence was slightly mumbled, Arthur realised Merlin was staring at his lips. Arthur began to breathe shakily, not believing that Merlin would want to kiss him. Although the thought was unbelievable, it didn't repel Arthur. Part of him wanted it.

Before he knew what he was doing, Arthur began leaning in. Merlin's head tilted up to meet Arthur's lips. When he felt the other Prince's lips against his own, his eyes immediately fell shut, his hands cupping the back of Merlin's head. 

He felt Merlin breathe in deeply as his arms slid around Arthur's waist and leaned into the kiss more. Arthur had forgotten all his troubles, like the day they met in the forest. Merlin pulled Arthur against him more and they began walking towards the bed as their lips began to move together in perfect time. Merlin's calves hit the edge of the bed gently and he slowly pulled his lips away from Arthur's, still keeping close.

"I'm afraid I must go to bed now. Goodnight, Arthur." Merlin whispered, smiling as Arthur stepped away. Arthur couldn't help but smile back. 

"Goodnight, Merlin." He replied, turning and walking out of the room with his cape flowing behind him. Arthur walked back to his room, still not believing what had just happened. The boy from his childhood had returned and they had kissed. The small, scrawny boy he had saved had become a tall, handsome Prince. It was just like one of those cheesy fairytales he read as a child.

Arthur sat on the edge of his own bed and removed his cape, running a hand through his hair before undressing into his bedclothes and climbing under the covers. His head was spinning with thoughts, but he still managed to fall asleep rather quickly.

Arthur awoke to a knock on his chamber doors, rubbing his eyes sleepily before yawning and calling out "Enter!"

The door opened to reveal Guinivere, smiling cheerfully and Arthur stretched, tiredly. 

"Good morning, sire. Just making sure you're awake. Prince Merlin is requesting to see you." She explained and Arthur nodded.

"Send him in." Arthur dismissed her and she curtseyed before leaving. Arthur pulled on a loose shirt and sat up in bed, reaching for his jug of water and spilling some of it. He muttered a curse word and looked around for a cloth or something.

"Here, let me help." A new voice spoke up from the doorway. Arthur looked up to see Merlin there with a slight smile on his face. He walked in after shutting the door behind him picked up a cloth from the table, wiping up the spilled water.

"Thank you." Arthur murmured, watching Merlin as he cleaned up the mess.

"It's no problem at all, just don't think you can treat me like a servant now." He joked and looked at Arthur's shirt which had some splashes of water on it. Merlin got a dry part of the cloth and started dabbing at the wet spots on Arthur's chest. Arthur took a moment to look at what Arthur was wearing. It was a simple silk blue shirt and some brown trousers. They reminded Arthur of cleaner, smarter versions of what Merlin wore when they first met all those years ago.

Merlin placed the cloth to the side and knelt beside Arthur's bed, looking up at him. Arthur slowly brushed some hair out of the other boy's eyes and Merlin smiled. They stayed like that for a few moments, watching each other's faces whilst Arthur's fingertips lingered on the side of Merlin's head.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe it's you." Arthur finally spoke up "I went back to that spot in the forest, hoping to see you again. I understand why you didn't return now, but I was concerned before."

"Didn't you remember what I said? I told you we'd meet again, Arthur. We did, and I told you my name." Merlin replied, wearing that same smile. Arthur shuffled over a bit to the other side of the bed, patting the space next to him for Merlin to sit down. Merlin bowed his head thankfully as he got up, sitting down next to Arthur with his feet up. Merlin looked down at his hands linked in his lap. Arthur just stared longingly at those perfect lips, reaching out and turning Merlin's face slowly to look at him. Merlin's blue eyes scanned all over Arthur's face before the blonde leaned in and pressed his lips to Merlin's once again. Their lips started moving in sync immediately. Arthur's hand trailed down to Merlin's side as he pulled the other Prince closer. Merlin's fingers ran through Arthur's hair to pull him even closer before he lied down with Arthur on top of him. They had kissed for a while before pulling away, cheeks slightly pink and Arthur's hair ruffled. They rested their foreheads together in quiet, staying close in that perfect peacefulness.

Arthur looked down at Merlin's pale neck and imagined what purple love bites would look like across it. Then his eyes moved further to Merlin's shirt where it had come up slightly whilst they had been kissing and he wanted nothing more than to leave a trail of kisses across the soft skin. He tried to ignore those thoughts but it was as if Merlin read his mind as he pulled Arthur against him again and they started kissing. 

Arthur's tongue ran along the other boy's lower lip and Merlin's slid out slightly to meet it. Arthur slowly pushed his tongue past Merlin's lips to explore his mouth, licking along the roof of it and pushing against the other man's tongue. Soft fingertips trailed down Arthur's spine and to the hem of his shirt and Arthur let out a quiet groan into the other boy's mouth.

A loud knock at the door had caused them to jump apart, Merlin looked at Arthur with a knowing expression and climbed off the bed, crawling under it and Arthur removed his shirt, climbing under the covers.

"Enter!" Arthur called out, luckily his hair looked more like he'd just been asleep. A servant boy opened the door and poked his head in.

"Sire, the kitchen staff were wondering if you would require your breakfast?" He questioned

"Um, yes. I would like it soon. Bring Prince Merlin's in to as he will be joining me shortly." Arthur commanded and the servant nodded, giving a small bow before closing the door. 

Arthur looked over the edge of the bed, whispering "Merlin you can come out now. They've gone." But there was no response. "Merlin?" The prince grew confused and looked under the bed. Nobody was there. Suddenly, Arthur felt someone jump on him with a loud shout of "Boo!" and they both tumbled to the floor, laughing. Arthur had jumped and clung on to Merlin once they hit the floor and this caused Merlin to fall on top of him. They both laughed loudly and Arthur looked up at Merlin. Their laughter had calmed down but left content smiles on their faces as Arthur's fingers trailed up and down Merlin's back. The other boy had relaxed under Arthur's touch and rested his head on Arthur's chest. He kissed the brown haired boy's head gently, inhaling his scent.

"Come on, let's sit at the table and wait for a breakfast. We have all day for this." Arthur grinned at Merlin as they both stood up and walked, sitting opposite each other at the table in Arthur's room.

Once breakfast was over, Merlin had suggested they go and visit their parents, just to see if anything needs doing. Arthur wanted to protest as he was feeling especially lazy today, but went along with Merlin. He liked the company. Merlin opened the door for Arthur with a kind smile, they entered to see Hunith and Uther discussing something in the middle of the hall. Uther didn't look particularly happy, and Arthur couldn't exactly see Hunith's face.

The king immediately looked up at Arthur with a slight hint of anger in his eyes "Arthur. My boy." There was nothing sweet or loving about his tone.

"Good morning father." He greeted then stood in front of Uther with his hands behind his back "Is something that matter?"

"I need to talk with you, Arthur. Last night, a servant went in to Prince Merlin's room to see if he would require anything. The servant found the room empty. They decided to go to your chambers to see if you knew where he was, but they didn't enter. They said they heard strange noises, noises they could only describe as...kissing." Uther took a deep breath and sighed "All you have to do is tell me this isn't true and that the two of you were not kissing, then we can continue with the day."

Arthur's breath had caught in his throat and his heartbeat sped up. A thousand thoughts were racing through his mind and he did not know what to do. He turned to Merlin who was walking to stand next to Arthur. The Prince decided he should tell the truth and protect Merlin no matter what "Father, the thing is-"

"I was in Arthur's room last night." Merlin interrupted him, Arthur turned to look at the other man and Merlin gave him a comforting look. "I was quite distraught as recently, my dog had passed away. For some reason all the memories had come back and I Arthur invited me to his chambers for a drink or two and a chat, just to try and cheer me up. The noises of me crying may have sounded like we were kissing. I am sorry for the confusion."

Arthur couldn't help but feel relieved, but also a little disappointed. Does this mean Merlin was embarrassed of what he and Arthur were doing? It's probably just to save the two of them from a lot of trouble, he reassured himself.

Uther simply smiled and nodded, patting Merlin on the shoulder "Such a shame, I do hope things get better for you, Merlin." 

"Thank you, my lord." Merlin bowed slightly with the sentence. 

"Now, Arthur. I was wondering if you would like to go out hunting with Merlin? To get the two of you to bond?"

'We were doing a lot of bonding last night.' Arthur wanted to say, just to watch the blush form on Merlin's cheeks and to hear the shy giggle. "Excellent idea, father." He clasped his hands together and turned to Merlin "Sound like a good idea to you?"

"Certainly, my lord." Merlin grinned slightly up at Arthur. He knew then that there wouldn't be much actual hunting going on. If any. Merlin and Arthur said their farewells to their parents before heading back to their rooms to prepare. Arthur dressed in his usual hunting clothes, a red shirt and brown leather, sleeveless coat with his black trousers and boots. He grabbed a small bag, much like the one from when he and Merlin first met, and went to the kitchens to fill it with a lunch for the two of them. Then, he headed to the guest room and knocked on Merlin's door. A few moments after, Merlin opened the door. He was wearing a blue shirt with a red neckscarf, brown trousers and boots. 

"Ready to go, sir?" Arthur asked cheerily, Merlin laughed at Arthur's tone and nodded. They left the castle side by side and went to the stables. Arthur gave a beautiful brown horse to Merlin and got a black mare for himself. The servants helped both the Princes on and they trotted off to the woods.

On the journey, they spoke mainly about plans for the next few days and Merlin's home kingdom. 

"So, you have a dog?" Arthur questioned, finally.

"No, sire." Merlin answered.

"Oh, sorry. You had a dog?" 

"No, not that either, sire." 

Arthur turned to look at Merlin, slightly confused. "But you said-"

"I know, my lord. I'm quite a good actor when needs be." He grinned as he spoke.

Arthur chuckled lightly before replying "Just a liar." Merlin made a fake gasp, mocking shock and Arthur kicked his horses side slightly to get it to speed up as the forest came into site. "Race you!" He shouted as the horse began to canter off. He heard Merlin's shouts of annoyance then the beating of his horse's hooves behind him.

Arthur led them both to the same clearing where they had met all those years ago. He saw Merlin's smile of remembrance as they dismounted their horses, who trotted off to drink by a nearby stream. Merlin sat down by the same tree Arthur had sat at when he was a boy, and Arthur sat with him.

"Have you been planning this all along?" Merlin looked over at Arthur "Always planned to bring the boy from the woods back here?"

"Perhaps. I just didn't know when it would be. Or I had expected it to be earlier than this."

"I'm sorry it took all these years for you to find me again, Arthur." Merlin took Arthur's hand in his own, giving him a reassuring smile "But I now owe you my life."

"Is that why we kissed? Because you're trying to pay me back?"

Merlin's eyes widened slightly at Arthur's assumption "What? Of course not, Arthur. I have to admit I've had slight feelings for you since we met."

Arthur couldn't help but smile at that, and also feel relieved "How did you know we'd meet again?"

The grip on Arthur's hand tightened slightly as Merlin's eyes filled with worry. "I-There's something you don't know about me, Arthur. And there's a reason I haven't told you."

"Well, what is it? I'm sure it's not that bad."

Merlin shook his head, looking down before taking a deep breath "I'm a sorcerer, Arthur."

For a second, Arthur couldn't think of anything to say before he realised he'd stopped breathing from the shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Arthur knew how much his father despised magic and sorcery, so he grew concerned for Merlin's safety.

"I'm sorry, I understand if you think I should leave-"

"No, Merlin. Don't go anywhere." Arthur pulled him slightly closer, suddenly extremely protective of the skinny prince. "I'm going to take care of you, just whatever you do, do not tell my father." Arthur kept eye contact with Merlin as he nodded.

"I won't. Trust me, Arthur. Thank you." Merlin's grip tightened even more as he murmured out another "Thank you." before cupping the back of Arthur's head and crashing his lips to the other man's. 

Arthur gripped at Merlin's neck scarf to pull him closer until Arthur was pushed up against the tree with Merlin's wait on him. Merlin was straddling his waist with his fingers tangled in Arthur's golden hair and they kissed for what felt like hours. Their lips moved in perfect sync with each other and they kissed with the right amount of force. 

Arthur's hands trailed down Merlin's sides to grip his hips and slid his arms around the other's thin waist. They were firmly pushed up against one another before Arthur untied Merlin's neck scarf and threw it to the side. He removed his lips from Merlin's, hearing a small whimper before kissing softly down Merlin's jawline.

Instantly, Merlin leaned his head back further to give Arthur better access to his neck. Arthur flicked out his tongue against the pale skin and heard gasps escape Merlin's mouth. 

Eventually, Arthur pulled away, slowly, not wanting to go too far since they were outdoors and anybody could walk past. Merlin's shuffled of his laps and leant back against the tree, breathless and panting after the kissing. Arthur smiled and grabbed the bag of food, opening it and giving Merlin a slice of bread. Merlin muttered a 'thank you' and they ate in a peaceful silence, leant against one another.

Weeks had passed since that day and Arthur was beginning to wonder how long the visit would last (not that he was complaining, he loved Merlin's company). Usually visitors only stayed from a few days to a week, now it had been just over a month since the two Princes had met.

Arthur fluttered his eyes open and found himself in Merlin's bed, but couldn't feel the other man's warmth next to him. He turned his head slowly, his eyes fell upon Merlin sat in a chair beside the bed, taking small sips from a goblet.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I did not want to wake you. But you looked so peaceful I had to stay and watch." He smiled slightly from behind the goblet and Arthur sat up, noticing Merlin's eyes glance down and Arthur's bare chest.

"As comfortable as your bed is, I would much prefer it if you were to join me." Arthur grinned rather smugly as Merlin placed his goblet down, crawling onto the bed and cuddling up to Arthur's side, his index finger tracing circular patterns on Arthur's chest. Everything about this moment felt perfect to both of the boys. There was no noise besides birds chirping cheerily outside the window and the two Princes' calm, slow breathing. Arthur lean down and kissed the top of Merlin's head gently, he could feel Merlin smile against his side.

Eventually, the both decided to show themselves to other members of the castle so nobody grew suspicious. After dressing, they both began to walk down the corridor. Leon ran up to Arthur, panting slightly.

"Sire, your father requests to see you." 

"Did he explain why?" Arthur questioned

"He would like to do that in person." Leon bowed slightly before walking back to the hall. Arthur turned his head to look at Merlin, who was already looking confused. They walked to the hall, side by side. When they arrived, Uther was sat in his throne with Hunith stood beside it. Morgana was sat in her throne beside Uther, a slightly nervous look in her eyes.

"Father, what is it?"

"The lady Hunith has a request. She would like to suggest it to you two." Uther explained and looked to Hunith who smiled, curtsying slightly. Arthur could just about hear Merlin's breath in his throat, which only made him sound nervous or shocked.

"Is everything alright, mother?" Merlin spoke slightly quieter than normal.

"I have a great plan to form an alliance between Camelot and Ealdor." She beamed brightly and began to walk forward to the two Princes, taking their hands and placing Arthur's over Merlin's "The marriage of their crown Princes."

Arthur's eyes widened in shock and disbelief at the Queen's words. Sure, he had some unexplainably strong feelings for Merlin but it was quite soon to be married. "W-what?" He eventually stammered out.

"Mother, I am certain that Master Pendragon would not want to marry someone like me." The words hurt Arthur a little but he couldn't let it show, and just continued looking forwards.

"Come on, my boy. It's a wonderful idea. You and Arthur had an immediate bond, there is obvious chemistry. It's strange, you're like two sides of the same coin." She stroked Merlin's hair to the side slightly.

"And I approve. The alliance with Ealdor would be a great help to Camelot." Uther nodded from his throne.

Arthur finally looked over at Merlin, and he looked back. They held each other's gaze and Arthur nodded before turning back. "If it would help the kingdom, then I will do it."

"As will I." agreed Merlin, Arthur could hear the faint smile in his voice. Uther clasped his hands together, smiling as Hunith pulled out a silver ring with engraved swirly patterns from her pocket and handed it to Arthur. She nodded towards Merlin and Arthur realised he had to formally propose. The two turned to each other and Arthur got down on one knee, taking Merlin's left hand in his own.

"Prince Merlin Emrys, will you give me the honour of being my husband and rule by my side in the future, to be mine for all our lives?" Arthur couldn't really think of what to say but it must have worked because Merlin was holding back a huge grin. He nodded and muttered "Yes", Arthur slipped the ring onto Merlin's finger then stood up, sliding his arms around Merlin's waist. For once they didn't have to care about being in public, Arthur could show the whole of the kingdom his betrothed, his Merlin, and nobody would care. 

Merlin couldn't help but smile wide up at the blonde Prince. Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin with need, dipping the other man backwards as Merlin's arms slid around his neck. There was applause from everyone in the hall. Arthur pulled them both back up slowly and pulled away.

"I guess you were right, my lady, there is chemistry between these to boys after all." Uther chuckled lightly, causing Merlin's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

It was a month later, and the day of Merlin and Arthur's wedding. Arthur was in his chambers, being helped to get dressed and ready by some servants. He was wearing a white shirt with golden embroidery of Camelot's flag on the bag. His trousers were also white but he wore black boots under. As strange as he felt, his father said that white would be better. They placed his crown on his head and clipped on his traditional red cape. Arthur was washed, hair brushed and dressed. It was time to get married. He was lead to the hall which had been beautifully decorated with all kinds of flowers and stunning silk banners, thanks to Morgana and Guinivere. 

Arthur stood at the front, waiting for Merlin to arrive and walk down the red carpeted aisle. People were sat either side of the aisle, also waiting to watch everything. Minutes later, the trumpets played out, announcing Merlin had arrived. Arthur turned around to look at Merlin and his breath left his body for a second. 

His silver crown was shining, contrasting against the dark hair. Merlin's cape was also white but with blue embroidery around the edges and in a pattern in the centre. His shirt was midnight blue with silver embroidery of Ealdor's flags and he wore white trousers like Arthur's but with light grey leather boots. He smiled at Arthur and began walking towards him, two servant girls holding his cape from behind. Arthur couldn't stop thinking about how stunning Merlin was, and that he was finally Arthur's. Only Arthur's.

The two Prince's faced each other and held their hands as the ceremony leader spoke. They said their vowels whilst gazing at each other, no intention to look elsewhere. When the vowels were said and it was asked if there were any objections, it was the moment Arthur had been secretly looking forward to the most. Their first kiss as husbands. This showed their love and partnership to all witnesses.

"I now pronounce you as husbands, you may now kiss." As soon as the words were said, Arthur's hands cupped the back of Merlin's head and pulled his lips against his own. Merlin pulled Arthur forwards by his shirt and they both smiled into the kiss, moving their lips in perfect time.

Arthur couldn't possibly have been happier, the feast was done and the guests had returned home, leaving Arthur and Merlin to walk to Arthur's chambers uninterrupted. As they left the hall, Arthur felt there was something he had to do, so he scooped Merlin into his arms and carried him the traditional 'bridal style' to his room, hearing Merlin's laughter caused him to smile. 

Once they had arrived, Arthur threw Merlin onto the bed and crawled on top of him, they began kissing each other desperately and passionately. Tongues wrestling for dominance as Arthur's hands trailed up Merlin's shirt.

"Mine forever?" He murmured against Merlin's lips, his hands exploring the other's chest.

"My heart has been your's since the day we met, Arthur Pendragon. It will be your's until the end of time." Was his response, causing Arthur to smile as he unclipped Merlin's cape, pulling his shirt over Merlin's head, kissing all over the pale skin.

"I'm your's, too. Always. I swear." Arthur whispered against Merlin's side, before reattaching their lips. It was a night they remembered for the rest of their lives. And their promise lasted. Immortality makes forever a lot easier.

The noise of cars speeding across the road was blurred out to Merlin and Arthur as they kissed each other lovingly by the lake, once known as Avalon, years ago.

"Promise?" 

"I swear."

And every word was true.

 

\--SEQUEL BEING WRITTEN--


End file.
